Good Night My Robin
by pinkamenaGx
Summary: Dick y Damian conversando temas bastante personales.  primer fic de éllos, muy soft c:


...

-Mhmm-

Se escuchó un sonoro quejido proveniente de un cuarto escondido en una enorme y oscura mansión.

-g-grayson…-

Dentro de ése cuarto había dos personas, muy diferentes en edad y apariencia…incluso en su manera de dormir, uno era pequeño de unos 10 a 13 años, y el otro parecía ser un hombre maduro…bueno, de algunos 20 a 26 años de edad. Mientras el pequeño dormía profundamente acaparando casi toda la cama, el otro dormía en una orilla…o al menos se sabía que intentaba dormir.

-Flash back-

-discúlpame damian, esto fue imprevisto, te juro que no tardará mucho…-

-oh por favor! Al menos tu cuarto no está en remodelación!, tu podrás dormir bien…-

-la quieres?- preguntó intrigado

-preferiría un bungalow de segunda clase a dormir en tu jodido cuarto…-

-oh por favor, es 3 veces mas grande que el tuyo, y tú incluso odias lo hoteles…repito, lo quieres?-

-mmhm…puedo dormir en la batcueva?-

-no-

-…ok con eso me basta- se volteó y se dirigió al cuarto del grande sin volver a decir otra palabta-

-fin flash back-

gg…graysonn- gimió el pequeñito-

-damian?- se volteó el mayor, éste era delgado y alto, con el cuerpo aparentemente trabajado, cabello un poco largo, oscuro y de ojos azules.

-grayson…yo sólo…- el menor abrió los ojos directos al mayor

-tuviste una pesadilla, cierto?-

-no seas tonto, los héroes no tenemos pesadillas…-

-claro qu-(recordó que no tenia sentido discutir con aquel niño de ésos asuntos, asi que mejor calló y le dijo:) te encuentras bien, te duele algo?

-n..no, es solo que…-dijo bajando la mirada-

-si?- dijo con curiosidad-

-le dio la espalda rapidamente y se volvió a tapar con la cobija –nada!-

Richard solo se quedó mirándolo sin mover ningún musculo, estaba asombrado que no quisiera aceptar que tuvo una pesadilla, pero bueno al menos todo estaba tranquilo para dormir.

-g-grayson..?-

-que pasa Damian?-

-tu piensas que soy…em…¿qué piensas de mí?¿s-soy tan malcriado como dicen?

Suspiró-bien, veamos…-

-tu eres el mejor niño, en todo el mundo…eres un maestro en las artes marciales a tu edad ,sabes portar casi todas las armas creadas por el hombre, también eres un genio en la tecnología avanzada y posees un trabajo que conlleva mucha responsabilidad, salvas a Gotham todos los días…

-si pero yo no pedí eso de respuesta…-

-tal vez lo único que te falta es demostrar el cariño a tu famila, las pers…-

-familia?, yo?, porfavor….-

-la familia, la que presta atención todos los días, la que te protege en cada instante, la que te quiere tener siempre a la vista porque aun cuando sepa que eres el niño mas maduro del mundo…llevas mucha carga bajos tus pequeños hombros- resitó profundamente

-….-se sorprendió-

-es solo un decir…no tenemos problemas…buenas noches- y éste también se volteó-

Damian solo se quedo mirando la ventana, tal vez era cierto lo que aquel le decía, el siempre estuvo ahí desde aquella vez con tim, siempre le estuvo protegiendo desde el primer día…e incluso no recordaba haber sufrido algúna herida de gravedad desde que él estuvo al mando…tal vez solo era cuestión de agradecerla para que su conciencia lo dejara dormir en paz.

-grayson…- se volteó hacia el otro

-si damian?-

-yo…- se acercó mas al mayor, jalándole de la manga de su camiseta

-mm.?- se volteó hacia el chiquillo

-…yo t-decía completamente rojo como tomate- yo t-

Richard estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero fue detenido por un pequeño beso del niño en sus labios…se notaba que el niño lo hacía con una inocencia inexperta. Ya que presionaba agresivamente con sus ojos enormemente abiertos, pareciendo que se fuera a ahogar si continuaba, después de unos largos segundos se separó cuidadosamente, a la mirada atónita de dick, éste decidió volverlo a besar pero con menos intensidad y con sus ojos cerrados, después de otros largos segundos, el chiquillo se separó bruscamente y escondió su cara en el pecho del grande

-g-gracias- le dijo Damian

El otro solo quedo atonito de nuevo, pero al instante reaccionó un una sonrida calida y amistosa

-eres el mejor niño del mundo, el mejor robin, el mio ^^

-promete que nunca te separarás de mi…-

-lo prometo- repondió en seguida dick-

-y que cuando crezca…-

-…si?-

-me llevarás contigo a donde sea…-

Volvió a sonreír plácidamente

-no lo dudes ni un segundo- y lo abrazó tiernamente

-te quiero mi pequeño Damian-

-…yo también te quiero Grayson..- y dicho esto, robin se quedó dormido.

FIN 3

;_; es demasiado shota esto? Realmente amo la relación de éstos dos, como padre e hijo (tal vez mas cercanos cuando dami crezca…jee *risa fangirl)

GRACIAS por leer :'D les agradezco eternamente . muack~


End file.
